Walkthrough (v1.6)
Want to learn more about the gameplay or just stuck on a part? Feel free to add to or consult this walkthrough for more info. Story Suki, adopted princess of the Royal Family, is preparing to make peace with the country of Tengu, only to find herself betrayed by her best friend, Cherisa. Sold in slavery, she escapes and finds herself joining with the very slavers she tried to escape from in exchange for information. Can Suki find out why Cherisa betrayed her, prove her identity as the princess, become an adept slaver, stop the Time Eater, bring balance to the Force, rescue the princess, halt the advances of the demon army, finally capture the Duke boys, stop Metal Gear, be the very best like no one ever was, pay off her mortgage and save the universe from utter destruction? Controls In case you need it, here's a quick recap of the controls. * Movement = Arrow keys * Select/action/OK = Enter/Space/C * Deselect/go back = Esc/Num 0/X * Make damsel move = Shift/Z * Special Item menu = S * Turn on the spot = Hold D * Help = A * Change settings = F1 * Pause game = F12 Menu Hit up a blue treasure chest to access the menu, where you can select from the following options. * Item: Examine and use the items you have. * Skill: See and use the skills you have learned. * Equip: Change your characters equipment. * Status: A general overview of your characters. * Save: Save the game. Duh. * End Game: Um, it ends the game, dude. You can also view the time you've spent playing, how many steps you've taken and your current amount of gold. Stats * HP: How much health your character has. If this gets too low, they can be knocked out or tied up. * SP: Your special move points. These are consumed to use certain special attacks. * ATK: Your attack strength, factoring in weapon strength. Physical attacks do more damage the higher this is. * PDEF: Your physical defensive strength, factoring in armor. The bigger this is, the less damage physical attacks do. * MDEF: Your magical defensive strength, factoring in armor. The bigger this is, the less magical damage attacks do. * STR: Your base attack strength. * DEX: Your dexterity. The higher this is, the easier it is to dodge attacks. * AGI: Your agility. Higher numbers let you attack sooner. * INT: Your intellect. Magic attacks do more damage at higher levels. Gameplay Basics There are generally two phases to the game: missions and downtime. The bulk of the game takes places when your character has been assigned a mission. During a mission, you will have to complete an objective, usually kidnapping someone (duh) in order to clear it and progress to the next one. Between missions is downtime. Here, you can explore the areas you've visited, visit shops, kidnap some girls for fun and manage the ones you acquired from your previous mission. Kidnapping Basics There are two ways to kidnap girls in this game: in the field and through combat. To kidnap a girl on the field, sneak up behind her and use the action button to bind and gag her. Once you have her, you'll need to take her back to a designated safe spot unless an NPC does it for you. This sort of thing attracts attention, so keep your distance from other NPCs to avoid being spotted. If spotted, you'll have to hide in the shadows until the alarm stops. When kidnapping during a mission, simply using the action button behind a damsel is sufficient. When kidnapping in a Capturing Zone, you can either talk to them to engage in combat or sneak up and use the Damsel Ambush system. In certain areas, you may find hiding spots to stuff damsels in. This is handy if you have a route planned out or need to lose enemies. Damsels can't get free once tied up on the field, so use them as much as you need. To kidnap a girl in combat, you have to either weaken her, put her to sleep or stun her, then tie her up. This requires at least one rope. When facing a boss, all of her minions have to be captured first before she can be captured. After that, she will be a damsel on the field and treated as such. Combat Basics Like any good RPG, you need to fight against an array of enemies in order to progress. Combat is fairly simple in that you select options for your character from a menu and watch them play out. The major change in this game compared to others is that you can't kill your enemies. To win, all male enemies have to be knocked out and all female enemies have to be tied up. Dropping their HP to 0 just makes it easier. On the upside, this is the only way they can defeat your party as well. Status Effects * Sleep: Characters can't do anything until woken up a few turns later. Female characters can be tied up in this state regardless on HP. * Poison: Characters lose HP each turn. * Stunned: Characters are unable to act for one turn. Female characters can be tied up in this state regardless of HP. * Weakened: Characters lose attack strength and speed. In this state, they can be tied up or knocked out. * Captured: Female characters are bound and cannot fight. They may be untied by party members. They may also be able to free themselves when struggling. * Knocked Out: Male characters are rendered unconscious and cannot fight. They may be revived by party members. Walkthrough Prologue This part is pretty easy. Once the initial dialogue is over, talk to Cherisa and exit the room. Watch the plot develop until you regain control of your character and head right for your first fight. You can only lose if you let yourself, so use this time to get comfortable with the battle system. After the fight, head up for another battle and then up again to advance the plot further. Now an official guild member, rename Suki as you see fit, then head up and use the blue chest to access the menu. Make sure to equip your new gear, as Leroy won't let you start the next mission without it on. Feel free to take your time exploring your former prison, which is now your workplace, then talk to Leroy to begin the first mission. Mission 1: Huston Village To prove your worth, you must kidnap eight girls from the village. Leroy will teach you the Subdue and Low Blow skills, as well as explain the basics of kidnapping and provide some rope. Once you tie up a girl, bring her back to the cave to secure her. As the first mission in the game, it's rather easy, allowing the player to ease into the nature of the game. As the number of girls decreases, the number of men patrolling the area will gradually increase, making it better to start with the ones farthest from the entrance. Keep in mind one of the girls is located in a house very near where you start, so consider saving her for last. After that, talk to Leroy to engage in a mini-boss fight with a guard. Once finished, talk to Leroy to return to the lair. Now you can learn about what to do with kidnapped girls. After each mission, the girls kidnapped will be lined up outside the lair, near the forest entrance. Talking to a girl will let you sell her for gold or keep her for yourself. You can always sell girls you keep later. Since you will probably have little gold, consider selling a few for cash and then buying some skills and supplies from the nearby shops. When you've done all you want, talk to Leroy again and you'll move on to the second mission. 400px Mission 2: Castle Velis At Castle Velis, Suki must kidnap the maids and royalty and interrogate them for information about Cherisa. To start off, head into the basement to find Carol being assaulted by two guards. You'll have to fight them both and capture the maid with them. This can be a tricky fight if you're low-level, so don't be afraid to use the Low Blow move to even the odds. If you free Carol, she'll automatically join the party after the fight. If you left her tied up, you can decide if you want to bring her along or not, If you decline her offer, she will be treated like any other captive, but you won't be able to recruit her. The second part is simply kidnapping the maids and royalty, six in total, and returning them to the hidden chamber where you start off. The guards move slowly due to their heavy armor, but the area is small enough that you'll have to move fast to avoid getting cornered. Unlike the previous mission, you'll want to start with the closest girls to keep your route open, as the increase in guards is smaller. After nabbing all the girls, interrogate them to learn more about Cherisa's whereabouts. Once all the relevant information has been gathered, talk to Leroy to end the mission. Break time again. Do what prep work you need to, then talk to Leroy to start up the next mission. Mission 3: Mage's Tower Looks like some mages are up to no good in the tower. Time to use your skills for good for a change and round them up. More than anything, this mission is a test of fighting prowess. You can't kidnap any of the girls by sneaking up on them, so all of them must be caught in battle. There are four fights in total, one for each floor but the second, but there is a rest area and One-Hit KO Bomb on the second floor. Be sure to make use of those. The third floor has a mini-boss against a mage teacher. She's a bit tougher than her students, so save before and whittle them down with poison or other special attacks. At the very top is a boss battle with the head mage and her assistant. You must tie the head mage up within 9 turns, or she will cast a spell that instantly defeat your party. And once again, the day is saved! You can't keep any of the girls or return to the tower, but you do gain some money, a new weapon and a scroll to learn a new spell, as well as future access to the Lost Forest to kidnap girls without using the password. Sadly, the boss man has no new missions for you, so talk to the new guy wandering in the lair to pick up your next job. Mission 4: Haab Desert Grab a sandwich. This could take a while. Once you talk to the new guy and get permission from your boss, head out to the west and down to find a carriage to take you to Madinah. Follow your greeter's instructions and head to the house on the east. You'll find your new boss has been arrested, so you'll hop into a secret well passage to get into the dungeon. Follow the passage until you reach the prison, then fight off what guards you need to until you reach her cell and free Kirya, then lead her out to her mini-hideout. Once that's done, you can do some kidnapping. Find the lead archeologist near the town entrance and lure her into the secret passage back to the mini-hideout. She'll go pretty easily, so just lead her on. From there, you'll be at the main hideout. Head into Kirya's room and watch the scene play out. Regardless of your choice, the end result is the same. Then head into the prison area and talk to the archeologist for your next location before taking a nap and talking to Kirya to head into the desert. From here, it's just some battles and nabbing. Once you've got the three damsels, watch the scene play out and agree to the conversation option. Once it's done, you'll get the Staff of Mikveh. You can then head back to your regular hideout. Mission 5: Ghiaccio Village Up in the frozen lands, your first obstacle is a trio of guards from Cherissa's army. If you resist, you'll have to fight all three of them. They're pretty strong, so pack some healing items. Should you submit, Suki will be bound and throw in a cell. Bang on the door to lure one away to get the other and eventually you'll get in a fight with just two of them. Either way, once the guards are bound, investigate the fort to learn about the merchant you'll be meeting. Once you leave, you'll run into a guard working for the merchant. If you resist, he'll learn who you are and secure the fort while you go meet him. Submit and Suki will be bound, knocked out and brought before him. Either way, you'll meet the merchant and he'll comment on his confidence in you based on if you got tied up or not during the preceding events before giving you instructions. Again, you have a choice: go into the northern fort guns blazing or head into town to find some help. Should you decide to head into town, head into the Mayor's house in the southwest to learn about a mercenary girl tied up in the basement. Talk to the butler and claim to be there for the maid job, earning Suki the Maid outfit. Equip it and follow the butler's instructions, first heading up and serving some food and then into the basement. Once there, open the cell and free the mercenary, Athena, so she'll join your party. Athena informs you about a hidden passageway, so use that to head underground into the tunnels. Change back into the Guild outfit for the defensive boost, explore a bit and use the tunnel to the north to enter the northern fort. There, you'll engage in a boss fight with Captain Marcia and her trio of guards. Beat them to end the mission. Mission 6: Pirate Bay For this solo mission, you'll be starting out by heading into the bar on the west end of the harbor. Talk to the barkeep to learn about what's going on, your plan to board a pirate ship and recruit Kurui into the party. Once that's done, head to the ship and talk to the captain to set out and board the ship with your ultimate goal to confront the pirate captain. This is an easy mission to gather up rope in, since you can pick up the coils scattered around the area. Either way, this is a basic sneaking mission at first. Just keep out of sight and remember to use the barrels to hide pirate girls you might encounter. Eventually, you'll make it down to the pirate captain, where Kurui is revealed to be a traitor and you'll be ambushed. What happens here determines how the rest of the mission plays out. Should you surrender to the ambush or be captured during the initial sneaking in, you'll be bereft of your money, tossed overboard and wash up on-shore. Head left to meet some beach girls who will free you and give you the Bikini outfit. Head north into town where you'll learn the captain who mugged you is at the club. You'll need money for the entrance fee, so either sell an item or two or you can partake in a sidequest, listed below. Either way, once you can pay your way in, head downstairs and get past the guard to confront the Pirate Captain and Kurui. It's a two-on-one, so keep an eye on your health. Once they're taken care of, you can talk to the wagon driver and head back to HQ. Should you choose to fight, however, it's an eight-on-one battle. There's a One-Hit KO Bomb just before the ambush you can use, and skills like Hypnosis and using the Genie can help as well. It's a battle of perseverance either way. Should you win, the pirate ship will dock at the island. Head into town to talk with the guards, then head back to the ship for 500 gold. You can then get your wagon ride home. Either way, you have some other things you can do. There's a cave not far from where you washed up. If you examine the wall with the Staff of Mikveh equipped, you can fight a Mermaid for use in the private cell. To the right of the cave is a lighthouse with some slippery ice puzzles, which earns the Red Bikini and Blue Bikini outfits for private cell use. An more elaborate sidequest you can partake in involves going up to the second floor of the town's inn, where a man will partition you to kidnap a trio of beach girls. You can use the Damsel Ambush on them or direct combat, but either way, bring them in for the guy to earn a total of 500 gold. And that's it. You're done. Watch the credits and feel good. Extras Bonus Mission: Wedding Crasher This bonus mission can accessed anytime after completing the first mission by reading the board in the lair's living quarters. A simple mission of infiltration, Suki must disguised herself as the bride of a wedding and steal the ring. The first step is to lure the bride into the back. Talk to her and tell her you were invited, then lure her into one of the rooms in the back to fight her. She's a bit tough, so you may want to have some more moves and levels to be safe. After you win, you'll auto-equip the wedding dress. Talk to the client to move to the next phase. The second part is the ceremony. Just flip through the dialogue until Suki automatically deploys the smoke bomb, then make a break for the south exit. This completes the mission, netting you some gold and the Wedding Dress outfit for Suki. Bonus Areas After achieving a high enough rank after completing a mission, you can unlock a bonus area when you revisit the mission. *Huston Village: An item shop opens up east of the village. You can buy items, weapons and skills there. You can also fight and bind the shopkeeper for use in the Private Cell. *Castle Velis: A door in the kitchen unlocks. There is a chest in there than grants Suki her Princess Dress outfit. *Mage's Tower: A door after the second group of mages with a teleportation crystal. Enter to fight a hidden boss, Hypno. He has low HP and Defense, but his Hypnosis attack can put the whole party to sleep for easy capturing. Beat him to learn the Hypnosis skill. *Haab Desert: A cavern opens up in the underground passage beneath the town to the right of the door into the prison. Read the scroll inside to learn the Mob Rush skill. *Ghiaccio Village: North-east of town, the bridge is now repaired, and you can enter the cave above to face the angel in combat, and capture her as a trophy damsel for the private cell. *Pirate Bay: Right after you enter town, head up to the second house at the top of town, there a door have been unlocked, where you find the "Secure ropes" skill and the Santa Outfit for Suki. Category:Cheats